


Premonition

by twilightstarr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dream Violence, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, dream death, nonbinary Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Robin doesn't rest well after learning about something that happened in Lucina's future.





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> After chapter 21.

_The sorcerer crumbled to the floor in violet flames._

_Chrom glanced back at Robin, but then before he spoke--_

_“This isn't over! Damn you both!” What was left of Validar raised an arm, just enough to aim a final orb of dark magic at the exalt before dying._

_Robin pushed._

_Their senses were lost in the pain until they found the ground. When Robin looked up, they saw Chrom kneeling beside them._

_“Are you alright?” he asked, pulling them halfway up. “That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now, at long last…”_

_Then his words began to fade as Robin’s vision glowed red. Chrom frowned in a worried expression, then suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. He stumbled away from them, clutching a bolt of lightning impaled through his stomach._

_Impossible. Where could such an attack have come from? Confused, horrified, Robin looked down and saw sparks still flickering across their fingers._

_“This is not your fault,” Chrom assured in a broken voice, straining to keep his gaze on Robin’s long enough for the last words. “Promise me you’ll escape this place. Please. go.” Then he collapsed._

_“Chrom!” Robin tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Sinister laughter echoed around them._

Robin awoke in sweat, breath racing, head pounding. Chrom--he was beside them, breathing, alive, safe. They sighed in relief. As the headache began to subside, Robin got up carefully so as not to wake their partner, slipped on their cloak, and left their tent. 

They didn't know where they planned on going--just away, as though they could escape from the nightmare. 

Lucina’s words were still haunting them. 

_“In my future… you kill father.”_

_“You are at Validar’s mercy.”_

_“If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made.”_

_“If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done.”_

Though Robin didn’t remember it, Chrom died because of them. Lucina grew up alone with the weight of the world on her shoulders because of them. It made tactical sense. They were a hazard now. Robin was going to let her do it. They were willing to do anything to protect Chrom and give baby Lucina a better future. 

_“I would give my life for Chrom, and for you.”_

But then she couldn’t do it. 

Then Chrom had revealed himself. He'd overheard everything, and yet, even knowing that they had killed him in Lucina’s future, still trusted Robin completely. 

_“You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold 'destiny’.”_

Lucina seemed to have been convinced, but truthfully, Robin was still doubtful. 

They noticed they were in the field, possibly near the place they had spoken with Lucina, and suddenly stopped to glance back. The Shepherds’ camp was still in sight. There was no logic in having come this far, let alone going farther. 

Robin fell into the grass and cried. 

If Lucina couldn't do it, maybe they could do it for her. 

But Robin could remember how furious and devastated Chrom had been to lose Emmeryn. The thought of him going through something like that again was unbearable.

So was the thought of him dying at their hand. 

Hearing someone approach, Robin looked up. His hair was a mess, and he too had thrown a coat over his nightclothes. “Chrom? You followed me?” 

“You thought I wouldn't?” he replied, sitting next to Robin and wrapping an arm around them. “What's wrong?” 

They leaned into the warm embrace. “Just a nightmare.” 

“You're still troubled by what happened earlier, aren't you?” Chrom asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Robin admitted. “I'm scared I'm going to hurt you. I know you said you trust me, but you can't pretend it's not a possibility.” 

“Robin… I can't do this without you.” 

“You could. You're a good leader, Chrom. You've always been brave, and kind, and determined.”

“You put too much faith in me.”

“You put too much faith in _me_ ,” Robin retorted. 

“You know I can be quick tempered at times. I can think of a few foolish things I might have done if I didn't have you to steady me.” 

“You would have Frederick,” Robin argued. 

“Robin,” Chrom sighed. “You and I both know I don't listen to Frederick.” 

Neither of them could help but chuckle. It was true. 

A brief silence fell and Robin’s head rested on Chrom’s shoulder. For a moment, they were comfortable, until the image of Chrom wounded came back to them again. It still felt so vivid. Robin couldn't shake it off. 

“Chrom, this might sound strange, but I think I might have seen how it happens. It felt so real, more than anything I've dreamt before. I saw you die, and I couldn't control anything.” 

Chrom drew them onto his lap and into a full embrace. “That must be terrifying.” 

“I can't let it happen,” Robin cried. 

“You won't.” 

“You don't know that.”

“If you’ve seen what happens, you can form a plan to avoid it.” 

That was actually a very sensible idea. “Why didn't I think of that?” Robin wondered, drying their eyes.

“You were upset, and understandably so. It's alright,” Chrom replied. “Please, stay by my side. If anyone can outsmart destiny, it's you.” 

“Alright,” they agreed. “Thank you for--oh.” Robin was lifted up in their husband’s arms. “Where are we going?” 

“Back to bed.” 

“You don't have to carry me.”

“That's not going to stop me.” 

Robin didn't argue.


End file.
